Waves Of Wisdom: A modern day Romeo and Juliet
by HAZEL DAUGHTER OF HADES
Summary: This is basically my version of Romeo and Juliet pjo style! It's going to be based in present day with the two Rival family's, The Jackson's and The Chase's, and their teen star crossed lover kids. Something i came up with, give it a try. Rated T,Mayebe M
1. Character info & Back story

**Okay so as I said, I just thought of Romeo and Juliet and decided to write this. It's based in present day but since I love the way they talked back in Shakespeare's time there will be a little bit of it mixed into the story.  
First thing I'm going to do is just intro in the characters. Oh and since basically the people are rich and owners to big company's they are referred to as lord or lady and their kids Prince or princess. The oldest sibling other known as the heir to the family throne, will be referred to as Sir or Miss.**

Character list:

**Athena- Lady Chase** (Annabeth's mother)  
**Fredrick- Lord Chase**(Annabeth's father)  
**Malcolm- Sir Chase**(Annabeth's older bro & heir to throne, 18 yrs)  
**Annabeth- Princess Chase**(Juliet & 2cd oldest 16 yrs)  
**Mathew**- **Prince Chase**(Annabeth's younger bro & Twin 1, 10 yrs)  
**Bobby**- **Prince Chase**(Annabeth's younger bro & Twin 2, 10 yrs)  
**Lupa- Nurse**(Annabeth's nurse/maid)

**Poseidon- Lord Jackson** (Percy's father)  
**Sally**- **Lady Jackson**(Percy's mother)  
**Triton- Sir Jackson**(Percy's older bro & heir to throne, 19 yrs)  
**Percy- Prince Jackson**(Romeo & 2cd oldest, 17 yrs)  
**Tyson- Prince Jackson**(Percy's younger brother, 11 yrs)

**Zeus**- **Lord Grace**(Chief of police)  
**Hera**- **Lady Grace**  
**Thalia**- **Miss Grace**(Oldest heir to throne & Annabeth's god sis, 17 yrs)  
**Jason**- **Prince Grace**(Thalia's younger bro & Percy's god bro, 15 yrs)

**Hades- Lord Di' Angelo**(Poseidon's bro)  
**Maria- Lady Di' Angelo  
Bianca- Miss Di' Angelo**(Oldest heir to throne & Percy's cousin, 19 yrs)  
**Nico- Prince Di' Angelo**(2cd oldest & Percy's cousin, 17 yrs)  
**Hazel- Princess Di' Angelo**(Youngest & Percy's cousin, 14 yrs)

**Ares- Lord La' Rue  
Aphrodite- Lady La' Rue  
Silena- Miss La' Rue**( Oldest heir to throne, 19 yrs)  
**Clarisse- Princess La' Rue**(2cd oldest, 16 yrs)  
**Piper- Princess La' Rue**( Twin w/Frank, 15 yrs)  
**Frank- Prince La' Rue**(Twin w/Piper, 15 yrs)  
(All friends w/ Annabeth)

**Hephaestus- Lord Valdez  
Demeter- Lady Valdez**  
**Charlie aka Beck- Sir Valdez**(Oldest heir to throne, 19 yrs)  
**Katie- Princess Valdez**(2cd oldest, 17 yrs)  
**Leo-** **Prince Valdez**(Youngest, 15 yrs)  
(All friends w/Percy)

**Hermes II- Lord Castellan  
May- Lady Castellan  
Luke- Sir Castellan**(Oldest heir to throne, Paris, 19)  
**Conner- Prince Castellan**(Twin w/Travis, 17 yrs)  
**Travis- Prince Castellan**(Twin w/Conner, 17 yrs)  
**Chris- Prince Castellan(**Youngest, 16 yrs)  
(Twins friends w/ Percy, Luke & Chris friends w/ Annabeth)

**Chiron- Father Brunner**(Priest/Preacher)

**Rachel- Lady Dare**(Daughter of mayor Dare)

* * *

**Back story!**

Long, long ago and all that stuff, there were two friends; Orion Jackson and  
Artemis Chase. Both friends were madly in-love with the other, but neither one  
of them knew it. Because of Artemis's feelings for Orion she refused to wed the  
young and dashing Paris Castellan, as her parents had arranged.

Stricken with anger and jealousy Paris kidnapped Artemis and tried forcing her into marriage,  
but she still refused. Orion found where Paris was keeping her and attempted to  
rescue her. While Orion was busy trying to carry Artemis Paris knocked him out.  
Paris then killed Artemis and framed Orion.

With everyone thinking Orion killed Artemis the Chase family was infuriated. Apollo- Artemis's twin brother- killed Orion  
in retaliation, officially declaring war between the two families. Four generations later and the feud is still going  
on but their hate for each other, might just be the death of their kids.

_**Okay so thats a little preview adn the set up for the book next chapter will be up asap! Review plz!**_


	2. Prince Perseus Jackson of Atlantis

**Fisrt chapter comin at you. I not own Percy niether do i own Romeo and Juliet.**

**Percy's pov**

"I cant believe I let you talk me into this." I said tightening the straps on my armor and sheathing my 'fake' sword. I stepped back to look at my self in the mirrior. I was dressed like a greek demigod ready for battle. I wore a white muscle shirt under a goldish brown colored breast plate and that skirt type thing. I had on golden colored wristbrands, greek sandles with leg guards, and a red cape. I had a shield slung over my back and a helmet with red horse hair under my arm.

"Don't be such a baby," My cousin Nico said. "It's just a costume party."

"Yeah a costume party thrown in Athens, you know the land owned by our family's rivals. Have ye gone mad man? What if someone was to see us?"

He turned to me face me and his black cape made a _whooshing_sound. He wore a black breast plate. black pats with the warrior skirt thing over it. He wore black and silver boots with padding on them. His cape was long and flowing. Black on the outside, and gray on the inside. He had a sword sheathed at his side.

"And who are you suppose to be?" I asked him.

"Well I am my fathers name sake of course. I am the all mighty Hades God of the Underworld." For extra effect he decided to stand on top of a chair. "And this is my Helm of darkness." He held up a interestingly scary helmet. It's black with gray outlining around it. It's design is knight like so it had a mask that slid down. It looks like the creepy face of a skull with fangs.

"Hmm, i personaly think you over killed with the black but the helm of darkness is a nice touch."

"Thanks."

"Okay now back to this party situation." Nico groaned.

"You know what, I just think your scared." He said. I snorted.

"What? Me. Scared. How amusing."

"No i'm serious. I, Nicholas Di' Angelo Prince of the Underworld, methinks that you my cousin is a wuss, and that your over come with fear to step foot in Athens!"

"Well I, Perseus Orion Jackson prince of Atlantis is no wuss." I drew my celestial bronze sword, Riptide out. "So draw thy sword if thee be brave cousin." Nico smirked and drew his black Stygian sword. He wasted no time and swung at me. I block the shot with no effort at all. Nico and I are both skilled when it comes to fighting in many different forms. Guns, fists, knives, and especially swords. He caught me off guard and was able to knock Riptide from my hand. He smirked and pointed the tip of his sword to my throat.

"Does thou surrender yet?" He asked.

"Oh come on cousin you of all people should know I dont go down so easily." He swung but I rolled to the side dodging it by only inches. I came up holding Riptide in my hand and I lashed out at Nico. I disarmed him quickly and held both mine and his own sword pointed at him. It was now my turn to smirk.

"I do believe I win." I said. I handed Nico his sword and helped him to his feet.

"As much as I hate to say it, it looks like you have vexed me again." Nico praised.

"Why thank you. and who knows next time maybe you'll have a little fighting chance at beating me." I told him as I made sure my sword was safely secured.

"Oh no doubts there cousin." He said. "Next time your ass is grass." I laughed.

"Oh is that so? Well should we go for another round?"

"There is no time brother." I whipped around to see my brother Triton standing in the doorway.

"Brother!" I went forward adn hugged him. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to see Nicci here get his ass handed to him." I laughed at the face Nico wore.

"Whatever." Nico said. "So who are you suppose to be?" I stepped back to see his costume. He was shirtless and wore an all white tunc but only around his waist. There was a sea blue colored trident on the front of his tunic. He wore gold cuff links on both wrists and roman sandles. There was also a golden crown on his head that was decorated in sea blue jewls.

"I am the great God Neptune ruler of the seas. " He said.

"Arent you suppose to have a trident?" I asked.

"In the car with everyone else, and where you twi should be."

"Well dont just stand there, lets go." Nico said eagerly slipping on his Helm of Darkness. I shook my head at my cousin's antics before slipping on my own helmet. As we were making our way to the car my father stopeded me.

"My lord." I sadi showing my respect.

"Ah Perseus good thing I caught you. Wha- what are you wearing?" He said.

"Well I..."

"Doesnt matter anyways you rememeber Mayor Dare andhis daughter Miss Dare?"

"Yes father."

"Well me and Mayor Dare have been talking and think it would be a good idea for you and Rachel to get together."

"Well father i've but only met her once and 'twas for a short moment."

"Dont worry son thee will be fine. I shall set up a time of meeting for the two of you on evening to come."

"I- yes sir."

"Good fello. Now until further notice i suppose yo umay go about you previous actions." I nodded and ra off to catch up with Nico.

**Okay so what do ye think so far? PLz review i know its short but you know just give me tim eadn i'll have super extra long chapters soon. **


	3. Princess Annabeth Chase of Athens

**Chapter 2. Annabeth Chase, Princess of Athens**

**Annabeth's pov**

I stood in the bathroom and took a deep breath before diving my head into the water filled sink. The water was cool and it felt good on my warm heated skin. My mind drifted off into space as I was overwhelmed by the nice sensation.

In my daydream I was standing on a beach looking over the ocean at the beautiful sunset. The night sky was illuminated lowly with an orangey red glow. The ocean breeze was light and cool and the ocean smell seemed somewhat intoxicating. The waves overlapped onto the shore lightly and the water rose just above my ankles.

"Beautiful isn't it." A voice said from behind. I did not flinch or turn around to face the voice's owner. I only smiled to myself, pleased with the voice's appearance.

"Yes, 'tis a glimpse of Heaven." I replied back without moving my eyes away from the sunset scene.

"Maybe, "The voice said and I could hear the footsteps as they moved closer.  
"But Heaven's beauty does not compare to thee's" His voice was silky and soft, just so inviting it made me weak at the knees.

"You compliment me, yet you know me not." I said.

"No I know thee well sweet goddess." His strong arms wrapped around my waist and turned me around to face him. I was unable to see his face because it was concealed by the shadows. "Anything you wish I shall give, just name it."

"A kiss," I said. "My lip against yours is what I wish."

"Annabeth." He said my name and moved forward. He kissed me quickly at first, just a small peck on the lips.

"My name, it sounds so sweet coming from your lips. Please say it again." I said.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" He said again but it was no longer in his voice. It sounded like the voice of my nurse Lupa.

"ANNABETH!" It came again.

My eyes shot open and I pulled my head out of the water. I gasped big breaths as I refilled my lungs. As I recomposed myself I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My stormy gray eyes, and my now very soaking wet blond hair.

"Annabeth did you not hear me calling?" Lupa asked coming into the bathroom.

"My apologies Lupa I was momentarily distracted."

"You mean you were off daydreaming. Look at your hair!" She grabbed the nearest towel and started drying my hair furiously.

"Sorry but I was hot and needed to cool down."

"Well come now child your mother awaits you in her chambers." Lupa handed me my white rope to cover up my sleeping clothes before ushering me out of my room. When we got to my mother she was yelling at a maid.

"No. No. No." She said. "They are to be ordered alphabetically." The maid stood there cowering slightly at my mother's rage. I decided to take pity on her and interrupt my mother's rampage.

"Mother!" I said. "You called for me?" She stopped her yelling and looked at me.

"Ah yes Annabeth come here. You are dismissed for now." She told the maid. The maid nodded to my mother as she backed away. When she passed me she muttered a quick 'thanks' and I nodded back.

"So why am I here?" I asked.

"Come here so I can take a look at you." She said. When I made no efforts of moving Lupa urged me forward. I stood in front of my mother as she circled me like Wolf with its prey. "There is much work to be done and in only so little time. Nurse takes notes." Lupa nodded.

"Her nails and toes need tending to. They need to be nicely cut and painted. Her skin needs care as well she needs to seem almost as if glowing. And-Oh gods your hair! Why is it wet?"

"I-uhh…shower."

"Well it needs the most work yet. As for your facial area her eyebrows could use some plucking as well." My hands shot to my eyebrows as if I already felt the pain.  
"Lupa I expect this all to be done and right for tonight understand. She needs to look perfect."

"Excuse me mother but what is tonight?" She turned to me and looked shocked as if it was crazy that I forgot.

"Tis the mid-summer dance we have every year. This year it shall be a costume ball."

"Okay but why is this dance so special? Why must I look perfect?"

"You know lord Hermes II?"

"Yes and his 4 sons Travis, Conner, Chris and Luke. What of them?"

"Well the dashing young Luke wishes to...umm how do I say this...holler at you." I looked at her for a second out of shock that those words actually left her mouth.

"Okay first don't ever say that again, like ever." I told my mom. "And second Luke is like 2 years older than me. Isn't he a freshman in college."

"Oh come, come daughter. Two years is nothing, plus you don't have a say. He will be here tonight dressed as Prince Charming, which is why you will be dressed as Cinderella."

"What?" I shrieked.

"Mother surely you must be joking. Cinderella. Me as her."

"Go now and get ready party be tonight at 7." With that said she pushed me out of her chambers. I ran right for my room and started searching through my nightstand.  
_No way was I going to go dressed as Cinderella!_

I finally my phone and called up my god sister Thalia.

"Hey Annie I was getting ready to call you." She said.

"Hey Thals are you coming to our costume party tonight?"

"Well duh everyone is going."

"Good but you'll never guess what my mother wants."

"What? No way tis can't be that bad."

"She wants me and Luke Castellan to date."

"What? Isn't he in college."

"Yeah but that's not all of it. She wants me to dress as Cinderella tonight."

"What has she completely gone mad."

"Annabeth come we must begin prepping." Lupa yelled out to me.

"One moment Lupa. Thals help me please!"

"Don't worry I got your back. I'll be there with something better suited for you."

"Thanks bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and Lupa came in. The next few hours were excruciatingly painful. Okay no I'm lying it was pure torture. Finally we were done and as my mother instructed I looked as close to perfection as possible. The Cinderella costume was laid out on my bed.  
My mother came in now dressed in a Cleopatra costume.

"Really mother?"

"What? Do thee have a problem with my costume? I and your father are going matching. He's going to be King Tut."

"Fascinating." I said.

"Now you must be on your very best tonight and make a very good impression on Sir Luke."

"Oh great can't wait." I said with my voice void of emotion.

"Now dear you do remember how to woo a gentleman right?"

"Umm you dress like a guy and if that fails, throw him in the tower, banish his friends, and claim the throne?"

"Ha-ha cute." She said sarcastically while giving me the look. "Oh and I do believe _this_belongs to you." She motioned to the door and Thalia walked in. She was already dressed in her awesome costume.

She wore a silk silver one shouldered shirt. She wore dark gray jeans and a battle skirt over it. She wore silver high sandals and a silver circlet on her wrist. Her normally curly black hair was pulled back into one big French braid with bangs out front. She had archery bow slung over her shoulder along with quiver of arrows.

"Oh so I'm a _this _now godmother?" She said. My mother just rolled her eyes at us then turned to me.

"Get dressed, guests have begun to arrive. You have 10 minutes."

"Yes mom." We both chorused and put on innocent faces. She narrowed her eyes at the both of us.

"Lupa come." She walked out the room followed by Lupa. As soon as she was gone I dropped onto my bed and let out a groan.

"Does thee see what I go through." I said.

"Yeah, you have it rough." She laughed at me.

"So did you bring it?" She pulled a duffle bag from behind her back.

"I told you I got your back." She smirked at me. I rushed over and looked into the bag. What I saw took my breath away.

"Whoa!" I said.

"Is it good enough?" I looked up at her and grinned.

"Perfect!"

_**Okay so there is chap 2 review plz i need to hear ur feedback.**_


	4. AN

**_A/N_**

_**I'm sorry for those hoping for a chapter instead it's just an A/N.**_

_**No I'm NOT giving up on this story I'm just putting it on pause. I'm putting all my focus on my story Good High school for the performing arts. I just have so many ideas for it and I want all my creative flow to be on it right now so I give it my all. I promise that when I've finished that one I will be returning to do this one, but as for now it has been put on pause.**_

_**Sorry.**_


	5. Of Nicknames and Pick-Up Lines

**Alright alright i know its been too long fo r this story but i wanted to finish my Goode high first and i almost am fiished with it but i got writer blocked for that one and a perfect chapter for this one poped into my head so...yeah here we are and...disclainer?**

_**PERCY POV**_

As soon as the car pulled onto Athen's teritory I wanted to run for the hills. It's not like i was scared it's just...ok so maybe I was a little scared but not of the Athenians. I was scared of my father finding out. Stepping on Athenian land would not please him. Triton parked in the woods near the front gate. We couldn't risk anyone recognizing his car. We got out then melted into the flow of people goint to the front door. when we go there a big guy in black was checking fo r invitations.

"Great!" Triton said. "Does thou have more ideas genuis?" He asked Nico. Nico scowled.

"I forgot about the invitation check."

"Yeah well it be that you have forgotten thy brain too." I said. nico looked around for a while before ssmirking.

"Ah..Calm thyself dear cousin," He said patting my shoulders. "for I have found the answer to our problem." He pointed in the direction of the front door. A girl dressed in a silver, gray huntress costume stood near by talking on the phone. She seemed somewhat familiar to me but I could not tell why. Nico took a step forward when Conner pulled him back.

"Has thee gone mad man?" He asked.

"Sorry?" Nico asked in confusion.

"For surely he doeth have a death wish brother." Travis agreed.

"What are you two going on about?" He asked.

"That chick she will tear you apart." Travis warned. Nico laughed as if it was an amusing thought.

"Ha! Thanks but I have yet to meet a female who can resist my charms."

"Well this one will." Triton said. "Idiot don't you know who she is?"

"What? tis she Athena goddess of wisdom?" Nico joked.

"No." I said finally realizing who sje was. "tis be her god-daughter, Thalia Grace." nico just smiled.

"Well whether her name be Grace or chase she shall be like a female and swoon like they do too. Friends, cousins, watch and be amazed." He slipped on his helm and walked forward. We just stood and watched as he walked to what we thought to surely be his death.

"Farewell sweet prince." Conner said shaking his head.

"I knew thee well." Travis finished.

* * *

**_THALIA_**_** POV**_

After giving Annie the totally badass costume I snagged her, I went to walk around. People were starting to arrive and I was waiting on my friends. Silena, Hazel, Leo, Jason, and Reyna said they would all attend.  
Silena was to dress as her mother's name sake, Aphrodite.  
Leo said he'd come as the human torch.  
Hazel was coming as a Jewl theif.

My brother Jason was coming as Jupiter the Roman God and his girlfriend Reyna was going as a she-devil. A perfect fit if you ask me. I was never too fond of my brothers choice in girls but Reyna Bellona is by far the most annoying. Anyways I wne to stand and wait outside at the doors. My cell rang and I automatically asumed it was Annabeth with questions on her costume. I smiled as I just flipped it open and pulled it to my ear.

"Need help gettin dressed?" I asked almost laughing.

"Well I'm afraid i'm already dressed but if they wishes you may help me undress later." A voice who was clearl ynot annabeth's said. I pulled the phone away and looked at the screen. I cursed under my breath when I saw what number it was. I really need to start cheking who's calling first.

"What does thee want?" I asked in an impassive voice.

"Does it matter? I know what you want to do."

"I told you we couldn't do this anymore. We had fun a few times but that was it, now leave me be."

"What if I cant?"

"Try getting a cat."

"Listen I'll be at the Athen's home soon. why don't we meet at the garden brindge at midnight."

"No."

"I wasn't aking. I'll see you there." Before I could get abother word in the line went dead. I slammed the phone shut.

"Fuck me!" I groaned.

"Whoa shoulnd't we go out to a dinner and movie first?" A voice said. I truned aroudn to see a guy standing there in a gray and black armor costume. He was wearing a helm too so I couldn't see all of his face. I did manage to see his onyx black eyes though and his pale olive toned skin was hard to miss. he smiled at me and i caught a look at his pearly white teeth, some of which were sharp, almost fang like.

"Well I guess it would depend on the guy and hoow good the movie was." I said back. He gave a small laugh.

"Well it would be a great movie then. i cant imagine someone of your beauty going fo anything less."

Wel;l I'm talking to you aren't I?" I smirked and he smiled a bit.

"That Is true, and someone as yourself needs the best. what is it you seek? Could the be me?"

"Doubtful. I need to look at a guy and see Superman." I said.

"Funny, because I feel as if i'm looking at Lois Lane." He gave me a dazzleing smile. I guess he was waiting on me to swoon like he was probably use to. It was cute I admit in that Sexy, arrogant, jerk way, but I wan't going to let him know that.

"Doeth lines like that really get you girls numbers?"

"No." He admitted. "Smiling gets me girls numbers, but lines like those gets me their panties." He smirked. I guess anyother girl would have probably found this appoling but I found it to be quit funny, so I laughed.

"Well here is a little secret for you." I said. "If you want something try just comign froward with it. It will save you the trouble of using these chessy but somehow yet funny pick up lines." He scowled a little at my resistance obviously he wasn't use to this. "Goodbye fang." I said.

"Wait Fang?" He asked.

"Dude you have adnormally white and pointy teeth. You be a twilight crazed fan or just a natural vampire looking ass dude, either way some of your teeth look like fangs." I turned to walk away when he grabbed my hand.

"Please." He said. "look I might have misplaced me andmy friend's invites."

"And by misplaced you mean never recieved?"

"Sort of."

"And now thou wishes that I would get you and your dude crew in?"

"It would be greatly appreciated." Before I answered him my cell rang again. This time I checked and saw it was Annabeth. I loked back up at him.

"Fine." I walked over to the gaurd and told him that he and his friends were special guests of mine. The guy nodded without question.

"Thanks...sparky." He said to me.

"Sparky?" I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Becuase when I'm with you sparks fly." I rolled my eyes. _And we're back to the pick up lines.  
_I started up the steps to the door.

"You better hurry Fang before I change my mind." I saunted into the house and went to Annabeth's room.

"Annie!" I called. "Hey girly you in here?"

"Closet." Was the response I got back. I closed her room door and walked to the bathroom that was connected to her closet.

"So you will absolutely laugh at the story I have for you about this guy out in the plaza." She stepped into the bathroom and closed the closet door so she could use the full body mirror. She studied her refelection for a bit.

"Nice!" I said in approval.

"So who am I again, She-Ra?"

"She-ra couldn't rock armor like you. Your a greek demigod. daughter of Athena as you can tell from the Owl crest on your brest plate." I said. I stepped back to examine her. She wore traditional greek demigod armor just...sexier if I should say. the skirt part thing was shorter and better looking. She had this golden strand that snaked up her right arm. Her hair was all curly and hung losely over her. she also had a helmet that was the same color as her armor but with a silvery gray plume of hair. Most people couldn't pull off this look but for some reason i knew Annabeth would be perfect for it. she looked so cofortable in it too. you'd swear she was an actual demigod.

"I look..."

"Hot? Awesome? Absolutely bad ass?" I suggested.

"Crazy!" She said. "If my mom finds out she will surely kill me then you next."

"And thats what the helmet is for." I said. "while wearing it she would have to be face to face with you to know it's you. Plus we can't help it that cthe cinderella costume got ruined. I said scooping up the jar of red die from her table and tossing it around in my hand.

"You wouldn't." she said.

"No, but you will." I held the jar out to her. she looked at me, then the jar, before going back to me. She reached out and twisted the cap off. She lookd at me and I shrugged. She poured the dark liquid right down the middle of the costume, then across it and back till the jar was empty.

"Opps?" She said looking at me innocently.

"Opps." I said nodding with her and we laughed. "Come on Sister- of my godly kind." I swung my arm over her shoulder. "Lets party!"

**_so you guys have to tell me what you thought i need the feedback! Check my other stories. anyways gott to go. Praise dance practice in 2o minutes_**


End file.
